Letting go
by SnowAngelSlayerTasha
Summary: Lisanna has come back to Fairy tail but instead of Lucy getting kicked out, she decides to leave everything behind in Fairy tail. Her journey leads her to Sun's Eden, a new guild in Fiore with new friends and a possible newfound love OCxLucy plus Nalu fluff
1. Chapter 1: Letting everything go

**Hey everybody, it Tasha here and since Fairy tail has started back up again, I've been meaning to write a brand new Fairy tail story. I finally came up with a good idea but it's a mix of "Lisanna comes back and Lucy leaves because she's ignored by almost everyone she loved" and "her obtaining a new magic/joining a new guild" idk what idea to go with so for now till I get there you guys decided for me. **

**P.S I might need OC'S later on in the story so please leave a review of their likes, dislikes, hobbies, behavior, and magic, gender, age and background story anything else I left out you can add in in the review.**

Chapter 1: Letting everything go.

Fairy tail. Not many guilds are as unique as the one I'm in. my name is Lucy and I'm a celestial magic. Lately my life has been boring and slow. Why? Well, we got back from Edolas, that should be a good thing you might say? Right, but we ended up bringing back Lisanna who everyone in the guild missed since she was dead for years.

Why is my life boring? Because since she came back everyone has ignored me except Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Lily and Gajeel, they're the ones who notice me and greet me every day at the guild while my own team parties it up with the rest about Lisanna's return.

I know I shouldn't be bitter but it's hard when your own team doesn't even pay attention to you. I'm especially bitter because today Natsu had asked Lisanna to go on a job with him and the rest of my team and didn't even ask me to come along. I watched as the group left in cheers and hoots. Wendy and Gajeel give me a sympathetic look. Juvia pats my hand before eating her meal she ordered. They worry about my wellbeing. Master worries a lot too.

This particular day is the day where Gajeel pulls me aside and talks to me. "Look, Bunny girl. I'm not saying this to be mean or anything. You need to leave Fairy tail." I looked stupefied at his words. "Why?" I have a panicked look on my face but my heart tells me he's right.

"You're distressed every day, Bunny girl. You need to find the path suited for you and get out of Fairy tail before Salamander hurts you more. It's obvious your hurt seeing him with that chick. I'm doing this because you're like a sister to me and I'm doing this so you won't be in pain later." Gajeel gives me a hopeful look before patting me on the head.

"Come back when your heart is set straight and you're stronger. I want to fight when you get back." He walks off to sit down with Wendy and Juvia in which case both give me a meaningful look as well as Carla and Lily. Tears swam in my eyes as I silently thanked them before heading to Master's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." he called from the other side. I opened it a crack. "It's Lucy, Master." I gave a small smile as I walked to his desk. "I need to leave Fairy Tail, Master." Master, without questioning reaches for my hand with the Fairy tail print on it.

In a flash my symbol of Fairy tail was gone. "Come back when ever, Lucy. Good luck on whatever journey your heart needs." He gave me a teary smile before hugging me. I sobbed into his arms for a bit before walking out of his office.

Uh oh, I looked out over the balcony to see my old team walk into the guild. I walk down the stairs. Gajeel came over to me. "Good luck out there, Lucy." He patted my arm after handing me something. "To keep in touch with those who still care for you." In my hand was a lacrima com, and in Wendy's hand across the room she waved one. I nodded at her as I walked on.

"Oi, Luce. Where you going?" I heard the familiar voice of my former friend, Natsu. I heard gasps as I looked up at them. With a bold look in my eyes I stared at Natsu's shocked and horrified face. "Where's your guild mark?!" he shouted for the whole guild to hear. I blinked slowly before even looking at him.

"My time here is over." I turn my back to him as I cried out with my fingers in the air. "Good bye, Fairy tail! Thank you for everything!" and with my signal announced Wendy, Gajeel and Juvia held down Team Natsu before they could get out of their shocked stupor. "Lucy!" I heard Natsu cry out. "Let her live her life, Salamander!" Gajeel cried after a crash. I looked behind to see Gajeel and Wendy waving me goodbye.

Someday, I'll come back to Fairy tail. Thank you for your help, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy. Things will be different when I come home.

**This is the shortest chapter I have ever done; I needed to wrap this quick without a fight breaking out between Lucy and Natsu. I hate those fights some people put in. **

**Lucy had strategized with Juvia and the others to attack Team Natsu after her declaration of leaving the guild so nobody holds her back, so if you were wondering why they did that, it's because they want her to be free of her pain so letting her leave was the best thing.**

**Remember to leave me a review on the story and to leave an OC for me if you have one and then suggest what you want me to do with it.**


	2. Chapter 2: A new friend

**I wanted to quickly get started on the next chapter I would also like to thank a beta by the name of Funnygirl who left the first OC idea for me, her OC will be presented in this chapter **

**P.S I don't own any OC'S that will be put in this story. **

Chapter 2: a new friend

I went home after my escape from Fairy tail. Thanks to Loke and Virgo I was able to pack all my things in the celestial world until I could find a new place to set up. I looked up at my old pink apartment. I will surely miss this place. It's time for a change. Later after getting a bite to eat, I decided to go back to where it all started, in Hargeon Town. I pay for a ticket and got on the train heading for Haregon, it only took an hour to get there.

"This place is just like I remembered it to be." I said to myself as I looked out over the view of the docks. I walk through town to see a tall girl with waist length black hair getting harassed by three thugs.

They looked stronger than her as one of them pulled her close just with one pull. "Watch it!" I heard her yell. "Let me go you creeps!" she yelled I noticed the girl had shorty bangs and wore a beautiful black mini dress with a white bow on the back of it, her boots slammed down on one of the guy's foot.

The man yelled as he let her go. I ran to them. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" I summoned Virgo who wore her usual maid's outfit. "Puinshment, Hime?" she asked as usual but I pointed to the three men. "Take care of them!" I yelled as she bowed and quickly took off ended up scaring the men and chased them away.

"You ok?" I said to the girl as I held a hand out to her. "Get away from me." She smacked my hand away and glared, her purple violet eyes pierced me. "I could've beaten them myself!" she got to her feet. I didn't know how to act. "Who are you?" I asked. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Kayla Bow. Earth Dragon Slayer." She gripped my hand firmly.

We got to talking for a while as we went to the hotel I was gonna stay at for the night. Kayla didn't want to talk much about her so I told her about how I was going to train for a while and do things. I told her the stress of being left out of everything at my old Guild. She looked at me.

"I'll help you forget him. He was no good for you anyway to be your friend or otherwise." I teared up at her words as she spoke true and honest about how we can travel to her friend's place, he lives by the sea in a small place out of the way of Hargeon and that she was going to visit him and his brother.

"His brother is a Guild master in that area just a way from his house. He could help you train; he and his brother have strange magic. The brother we're going to see is by the name of Wataru, he has this amazing magic that rivals my Dragon slayer magic." I gasp in shock as we lay on the bed. "What's his magic?" I asked a little stunned and shocked.

"Wolf slayer magic." Kayla's eyes gleamed in the darkness of the hotel room.

Back in Magnolia

Natsu's Pov

"Why did you stop me?!" I yelled after I grabbed a handful of Gajeel's shirt after I came to from being slammed into the wall. Gajeel's red eyes gleamed in anger. "She was miserable! Everyone in this guild ignored her except for Wendy, Carla Lily, Juvia and I. She was sad especially when you never asked her to go on that mission you guys too this morning." He yelled into my face. I threw him into the table.

"I'm gonna bring her back!" I yelled in which case Juvia did a water slicer attack towards me that broke the floor board. "Juvia will not allow Natsu-san to leave the guild. Lucy-san was miserable as Gajeel-san said. Wendy and Juvia tried our best to cheer Lucy-san up whenever you and the other members had celebrated several different times while Lisanna was here." Juvia said in her third person way.

Gray looked at Gajeel, then to Wendy and Juvia. "Was she that miserable? Was she so MISERABLE THAT SHE COULDN'T TALK TO US ABOUT ANYTHING!?" Gray curled his fist. Gajeel caught his fist as Gray sung at him. "She didn't want to take you guys away from Lisanna because she knew you guys missed her." Gray choked in pain as he dropped to the floor without a scratch on him.

"Damn it!" He yelled as I looked to Erza who was just as broken up as Gray. "Why! Why would she leave? We never gave her a reason to leave." I slammed my fist on the bar. Gajeel stood up from the table. "I gave her a reason." I snapped in that second and swung towards him with my foot. He caught it with one hand. "She needed this chance. She had pain in her heart from every time you ignored her. She told us a long time ago how you were the one who ignored her the most." Gajeel pulled me close before swinging me by my foot alone.

I looked up from my spot on the guild floor. "I'll find her! I'll bring Lucy back!" that's when Wendy screamed. "You do it, Natsu-san," Wendy looked at me in the eye. "And we three quit this guild!" Wendy had a mean look in her eyes as she pulled me to my feet.

"Don't go after her, she'll come back when she's good and ready!" Juvia and Wendy gave me a hard look before I slouched and sat at the bar, Erza and Gray's cries still resounding off the walls of the now quiet guild. Never has it been this quiet since Lisanna's death.

**Another short Chapter, the two boys mentioned in this story will come up soon and again thank you Funnygirl beta for letting me use Kayla Bow. She'll be a great help later when Lucy visits the guild in a few years with her other new friend. **

**I still need OC's and a guild name for future chapters so keep reviewing and thanks **


	3. Chapter 3: How you remind me

**I'd like to thank a few people for their help in this story, CureNoble0, thank you for the future Oc's you've given me and thanks for suggesting the Guild name and helping me figure out the insignia that is gonna be on the guild. Thank you Cherrlia for giving me another OC. It's great to finally have a story that everyone wants to read it's amazing. **

**P.S I don't own any OC's in this story they belong to their owners nor do I own Fairy tail, if I did shit would've been happening in episode 2 from the beginning. Anyway on to the story!**

_And I remember everything,_

_Everything I loved,_

_I gave it away like it wasn't enough_

_All the words I said and all you forgive_

_How could I hurt you again?_

_What if I let you in?_

_What if I make it right?_

_What if I give it up?_

_What if I want to try?_

_What if you take a chance?_

_What if I learn to love?_

_What if, what if we start again?_

_On this time_

_I can make it right_

_With one more try_

_Can we start again?_

_In my eyes,_

_You can see it now,_

_Can we start again? _

_Can we start again?_

_Start again-Red_

Chapter 3: How you remind me

The next morning Kayla woke me with a hard show off the bed. I blinked my eyes before looking at the still sleeping dragon slayer. Her snores were obnoxious but I ignored them as I stood up off the floor and went to change in the bathroom. After a while in the shower, I fixed my hair and put on my clothes. Opening the bathroom door I realized Kayla was still asleep but this time she was on the floor.

A little bundle of fur layed on the bed. The feline sat up and yawned. "Hi!" the female cat chirped at me as Kayla sat up off the floor. "Rockelle! You pushed me off the bed again!" Kayla pouted at the Exceed lying on the bed. "Is she yours?" I asked not stunned at all that Kayla had an Exceed with her. "Sorry, Lucy-chan. Rockelle must've shoved you off the bed this morning, am I right?"

"Did not, Kayla-chi!" Rockelle had chocolate/dirt brown fur with a bit of spike on the top of her head. Her tail has black spots on it as well. Kayla looked irritably at Rockelle. "You always hog the bed you turd!" Rockelle looked sad for a second. "Sorry…" she pouted.

As soon as we left the hotel, we went to a diner to eat before heading on our journey to see Wataru who lives by the sea. As we walked out of the diner I accidentally bump into a pinkette girl with her hair tied into pigtails her eyes showed surprise as she looked at me. "Lucy Heartifilia, from Fairy tail?!" the girl shouted with surprise. The girl jumped on me and started hugging me.

"I'm your biggest fan!" the girl jumped away after hugging me. I just looked distraught while Kayla looked intrigued. The girl bowed and said. "My name is Nozomi Wisher and I do Takeover magic." Kayla grabbed my arm. "We're a little busy, Nozomi so we need to go." Nozomi looked startled. "Oh no, I didn't mean to take you away from something did i? Where are you headed anyway?" I looked at her and gave her a smile. "To find someone by the name of Wataru."

Nozomi jumped up. "I know where he is! I do deliveries for him from when he does fishing. I bring the fish into town for him." Kayla and I look at her. "I can take you to him!" She slammed her palm on her chest. Her green eyes sparkle with excitement.

She wore a lite pink tank top with a white trench coat (the long ones) and her shorts are dark blue with suspenders, shoes are like converse. Rockelle pulled on one of Nozomi's pigtails as she came over to me. Kayla gave Nozomi her hand. "Kayla Bow." Her purple eyes glimmered and her hair swayed in the wind.

Nozomi grabbed my hand as we raced for the train. One day out of Fairy tail and I have two new friends and a destination.

Back in Magnolia

Everything is quiet in Fairy tail people move and talk but in quiet voices a fight hasn't broken out since Lucy left. It quiet sad to see the once lively Fairy tail now reduced to a quiet place.

Natsu slammed his head on the bar counter once again. Happy looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "Natsu." Natsu just rose a finger, silencing the Blue exceed from speaking further. Natsu has been like this since Juvia and Wendy threatened him about going after Lucy. He doesn't even understand why Lucy left in the first place. Gajeel has been keeping a close eye on him while Gray and Erza continue to cry silently to themselves.

On the Train

I stared out the window with Kayla's head in my lap. She got motion sickness just moments ago and Nozomi left to go find a attendant to give her motion sickness pills. "I know a guy on the train who gives out pills for people who can't handle riding the train. I'll go see if I can find him." Nozomi had said but that was 2 minutes ago and by the time Nozomi returned Kayla was in a heavy sleep on my lap. It reminds me of when I was with Team Natsu and Natsu always got these fits.

I sighed to myself as I looked at Rockelle. "So what's Kayla's story?" Kayla in her sleep scratched her nose before snoring once more. Rockelle looked up at me and spoke. "She just wandered around a lot, she was left alone by her family so she just scourge around towns finding food and odd jobs to pass the time when she met Maymew, the Earth Dragon up on her trip to the mountains. She trained with Maymew for a while till she went off on her own and came across my egg. We've been together ever since just doing odd jobs together."

I looked at Kayla as she snored away. Nozomi came in a minute later with the Pill and woke Kayla up. "Here you go." Nozomi handed Kayla the pill and a glass of water. She quickly took it and soon she was relaxed and started chatting up with me and Nozomi.

Nozomi reminded me of Natsu with the way her hair was pink and fluffy like a pillow. It looked like cotton candy. "Your hair is beautiful, Nozomi." I said and she blushed. "It's natural if you can call it that." That sounded exactly like Natsu.

Nozomi looked out the window. "It will be best for us to rest for a while. The train will take us almost there but we have to travel from Crocus to the outskirts of that town to reach the bay where Wataru lives in a cabin by the water." I looked out the window as well as we soon rested up for the trip ahead of us.

**This story is coming out shorter and shorter lately. Nozomi was sent in by a guest review, so thanks to that person if they read this. Nozomi will be useful later on if not when they get off the train in the next chapter. **

**Soon very soon I won't need any more OC's cause I received a Family of three OC's to use later so I may take two more and that's it. **


	4. Chapter 4: Change of Life

**Hey guys I'd like to thank again to the many people who make this story even happen. Working on this story in the beginning I thought it was gonna be one of those forgotten stories like many of the ones I write and never finish, this may be one of the first I will actually finish. It will be amazing if I could finish this. **

**P.S I don't own any OC's in this story nor Fairy tail they belong to their owners and I'm only accepting one more OC and then in a few chapters later I will accept villain OCs for the later part of the story**

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_Tired of living like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken for handling you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong, I've been down to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head scream_

_Are we having fun yet?_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_No, no_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No, no_

_How you remind me-Nickelback_

Chapter 4: Change of life

Nozomi led us off the Train as it rolled into the station. She stretched her arms out before pulling on my hand. The 13 year old was a bit shorter than me she looked to be about as tall as Wendy. That made me miss Fairy tail for just a second. "Hang on Girls. I need to make a call." I walked to a nearby restroom as I turned on the Lacrima com Gajeel gave me.

Back at the Guild

Gajeel poked at his pile of screws and bolts deciding what to take a bit out of first. The Lacrima buzzed as he pulled it out. Wendy and Juvia looked at him as they all took their leave of the guild in a flash to hear from Lucy. They headed out back behind the guild before Gajeel answered the com. Lucy's image popped up on the screen. "Lucy!" They all greeted. "Ohayo, minna!" She cheered through the com.

"How are you Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. Lucy smiled for once since before Edolas. "I'm good, I just met these two mages and we're going to find this mage who can teach me a strong magic." Lucy looked outside the com sphere. "Lucy! We need to get going!" A female voice could be heard through the com, the voice sounded surly and confident as well as calm. "Lucy-chan! You ok?" A kinder young voice called as well.

"Coming, Kayla, Nozomi, Rockelle." She turned to them. "You'll be able to meet them once I finished training with the mage. See you all soon." Lucy in a rush turned the com off. "Lucy!" They all cried as her picture faded.

"She seems happy. Juvia is happy that Lucy-san has made friends outside the guild." Juvia replies as Gajeel pocketed the Lacrima. Someone stepped out of the shadows and marched to them. Natsu was seething with rage and had a feral look in his eyes as he glared at the three mages. "Where you guys talking to Lucy?!" he shouted but only Wendy nodded her head as she looked fearless in front of Natsu. "So what if we were, Natsu-san!" Wendy herself had a mean look in her eyes as she stared Natsu down.

"We told you we won't let you go after her. We'll leave this guild just to protect her from you." Natsu's glare turned to Gajeel with cold hatred. "Why won't you let me speak to her!?" He screamed out in full pain. "BECAUSE, NATSU-SAN'S THE REASON WE HAD TO MAKE HER LEAVE!" Juvia scream in pure torment as hot tears ran down her face as she leaned against Gajeel for support as she crumbled to her knees.

"Nani…? Nanda?" Natsu looked shocked and surprised. Wendy looked up and said. "Natsu-san, you hurt Lucy the most out of all the guild members, we made a promise that until Lucy was strong enough to keep her head held high, that we'd be her strength till she regained hers" Wendy had tears in her eyes as she looked at Natsu. "Don't ask us about Lucy because we don't know where she is now."

Natsu just crumpled onto the ground in his own misery as Gajeel led Juvia back inside where she ended up hugging Wendy and sobbing into each other.

Back in Crocus

I exited the bathroom to find Kayla and Nozomi glaring at me. "What took so long?" Rockelle replies as she looked out at me on top of Kayla's head.

"Just called an old friend." I gave them a hopeful smile as Nozomi lead us to the end of Crocus where a flatland path led through the woods. Nozomi's pack was across her shoulders of the stuff she had bought before she bumped into me outside the diner earlier today.

"We have to go through this forest to reach Wataru's home." Nozomi replies as she climbs over a bush. I shove past the bushes. Thinking, this almost felt like a real mission for me. Kayla jumped on ahead as Rockelle looked up at me. I gave her a small smile before walking on ahead. Nozomi asked as we walked. "Why aren't you in Fairy tail anymore?" She said pointing to my hand. I didn't even realize there was a small scar where my guild mark was.

I explained how my friends had finally come back from Edolas and ended up finding Lisanna who is an old friend to everyone in the guild and soon everyone ignored me and how I ended up leaving.

"Gajeel, Wendy and Juvia sound like great friends." Kayla replied as she looked up at the sky. Rockelle grinned. "Lily and Carla sound nice, they're Exceeds too right?" I gave her a slight nod before she jumped up in the air. "Wow!"

Kayla looked at me with s sad smile. "She's never met another Exceed before. It's hard meeting Dragon Slayers on the street." We turned back towards out long treacherous walk that according to Nozomi, we're only half way through the forest. By midafternoon we'd probably be there.

I walked in a daze until Nozomi broke through my concentration. "Ok, we've reached the end of the Forest. Wataru's place is just off the side of the ocean on that cliff over there." Nozomi pointed towards the cabin.

I was as excited as was Kayla that we both took off running towards the house. Nozomi picked up Rockelle and took off running as well shouting at the top of her lungs. "Wataru! Wataru!" as me and Kayla reached the start of the cliff side the door to the Cabin opened.

The black haired, blue eyed man looked down at us, his pants were black, and he only wore an orange vest with a hood and had no shoes on. His build is what I could possible compare to Natsu's but he looked a bit more flexible.

"Okarei, Nozomi-chan." Nozomi ran up to the man and hugged him; he was about Natsu's height if not two inches taller. It looked almost like Wendy hugging Natsu that one time after Nirvana.

It was a sight to behold….

**Cutting it off there because we haven't done much overviewing on the story so far**

**-Lucy left Fairy tail on Gajeel, Wendy and Juvia's consent **

**Team Natsu is torn apart finding out the reason**

**Lucy meets Kayla a Dragon slayer and her Exceed who has an attitude to people she dislikes**

**They meet Nozomi a takeover magic who specializes in Angel takeovers (didn't mention that before)**

**Nozomi says she can take them to Wataru because she knows him**

**Natsu overhears Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy talking to Lucy on Lacrima**

**Nozomi takes them through the forest **

**They arrive at Wataru's home**

**What will Wataru be like? **

**Thank you CureNoble0 for letting me use Wataru for this story and hope you enjoy the next chapter where he'll be featured more.**


	5. Thanks so much Readers

**Ohayo guys, sorry this isn't a chapter but since school is ending officially in four weeks on Thursday, I'd like to say I'm gonna take a small break because trying to incorporate so many OC's into one story is gonna be a big challenges and the story is just starting so here's what I'll need for now**

**I'm still taking OC's but no more good OC's you guys will have to give me Villain OC's and then you'll have to vote to see who Lucy may end up with later in the story **

**I know you guys are enjoying the story so much and I'm so happy to finally have a successful story I just want to cry after seeing those 8 reviews I received throughout today I just cried after I finished testing for Star and I was like oh my god, this is the best feeling cause I've been on here for four years since July 2011 and this is the biggest break I ever received from any of my readers. **

**Thank you guys so much for giving me the confidence to work on this story, it's an amazing feeling to do this. I actually feel loved by writing this story.**

**Thank you guys keep reviewing my stuff and I'll try and make out the next chapter as soon as possible. **


	6. Chapter 5: Resolve

**Thank you guys so much for your support for this story, it means well and it still means a lot that you guys love this story so much. I'm only asking for Villain OC's now and I need suggestions for a dark guild name. Thank you CureNoble0 for letting me use Wataru for this story I'm gonna use him the best of my abilities and I hope I make him come out as you wanted him to be. **

**I'm also pissed off lately at Attack on Titan I just finished watching season 1 today and I'm left with more questions than answers about the damn series. **

**P.S I don't own any OC in this story or Fairy tail they belong to their rightful owners. **

_This time I wonder what it feels like_

_To fine the one in this life_

_The one we all dream off_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

_I'll know it by the feeling._

_The moment when we're meeting_

_Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holding my breath_

_Right up to the end_

_Until that moment when_

_I find the one that I spend forever with_

_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_

_Someone to love with my life in their hands_

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_Cause nobody wants to do it on their one_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Gotta be somebody-Nickelback_

Chapter 5: Resolve

I watched the man by the name of Wataru Tachibana. His black hair shined like midnight. He looked up to us as Nozomi introduced us. "Wataru-san, this is Lucy, Kayla and Rockelle. I met them when I was in town back in Hargeon." I walked over and held out my hand. "Nozomi says you'll be able to train me your special magic. People say nobody's ever heard of your magic."

Wataru looked at me in disbelieve. Then his gaze went to Nozomi. "I can't train you my magic. You'll never be able to master it." He turned and walked inside the house, a bark came from inside. "Koda!" Nozomi cried as a small black wolf looked in between adult and cub, came out of the house and ran to Nozomi. "Koda!" she hugged the wolf whose tail wagged.

"This is Koda, Wataru's version of an Exceed. Dragon slayers have Exceeds while Wolf slayers pick their partners from animals who only understand people the person they belong to knows." Nozomi petted Koda who looked in my direction. He jumped towards me. "Hi!" The wolf chirped as I screamed in shock. "He talks?" Nozomi nods before speaking. "He's quiet most of the time. He must like you and he hasn't taken a liking to anyone except me and Wataru and the members of the guild."

I blinked before looking at her again from the wolf. "Guild?" Kayla and I said together. I didn't notice before as Nozomi pulls off her pack to reveal a Diamond with a halo ring around it and two small letters hidden inside the diamond which was a faded red/pink. "I belong to Sun's Eden, a guild located in this area. Wataru's twin brother, Nagisa is the guild master." She led us inside as she spoke of the guild member's with high regards. "The guild is built into the side of a mountain that is outside of Crocus the only way to get there is by having a guild member take you there because there's an enchanted maze that keeps intruders and other guild members out."

So far Sun's Eden sounded like the perfect place to be. It sounded almost the same as Fairy tail but must be smaller since it's brand new, just opened 7 years ago. Kayla's eyes sparkled as we looked inside of Wataru's home.

We explored the house to find a spare bedroom besides Nozomi's and Wataru's, two bathrooms and the main rooms. The outside of the place looked like a condo mixed with a log cabin. The inside was more modern but had a log cabin feel to it. The oldest thing in the room had to be the rug.

As we took our seats on the couch I noticed a fireplace closer to the kitchen entrance and stared in awe at the picture on top of the mantel, it was a building that looked built into a mountain side and in front of it was a group of people. I noticed two straight away to be Nozomi and Wataru; he stood next to a blonde haired red eyed man with a red-orange vest and white pants and boots. He looked to be Wataru's brother.

"Ah you found the picture!" Nozomi cheered coming into the living room from the kitchen with a tray of drinks, startling me out of my thoughts. "Eh? Who are these people? Are these the guild members you spoke of?" I pointed to the picture.

"Ah!~" Kayla jumped up and looked at the picture. "That's him! The guild master!" Kayla pointed to the blonde haired boy I was staring at before. "Who is he?" I asked kindly to Nozomi. She sat next to me and drank some ice tea. "That's Nagisa Tachibana, Wataru's twin brother. Yeah how are they twins when they share no similarities except the face and body sizes."

Wataru walked into the room. "So, Nozomi-chan told me that you left your old guild, Fairy tail right?" He looked at me with curiosity. I nodded my head at him, Kayla Rockelle and Nozomi looked at the two of us. His eyes narrowed with humor. "Never thought a mage would leave their own guild. What were you planning to do?" His blue eyes narrowed to slits while looking at me as if peeking into me.

"Kayla-chan mentioned you to me after I saved her from some men back in Hargeon. She said your magic is rare, that no one has ever heard of it. She says it's more powerful than Dragon slayer magic. Wolf slayer is what she said it was called." I stared intently at the man as my voice was focus.

"Hai, I and my brother were raised by a Wolf. I chose to learn the wolf's special magic." He raised a hand extended and what showed up on his hand was a blue flame that resembled a claw of a wolf. "Ice Wolf slayer is what I am. I can teach you my magic but you must pick the element you wish to harness, I know the ways of training you the element you pick.

"This magic is more dangerous than Dragon slayers. You must be focused on the task at hand in order to even learn the magic. The way to learn it is with the basic first then equipping an element stone to your body you can make it that element so it can be a basic Wolf slayer attack or an Elemental Wolf slayer attack."

I blinked at him before speaking. "I must learn this magic. I promised an old friend I would come back to that guild strong for one last battle before heading out on my own." Nozomi and Wataru both laughed for a second. "Sounds like a plan, Lucy-chan! A Dragon slayer perhaps?" I glared at the pinkette as she twirled her pigtails.

"Gajeel Redfox made me promise to come back. And I will fight him once I master this magic." Wataru grinned at me as my gaze went back to him. "High spirits, I like that." He raised a hand towards me. "How about this? I train you this magic within 3 years and once you've mastered it, we take a trip to your former guild, teach them a lesson and you girls follow us back to our guild to check it out."

I stared at him in shock. "What are you saying?" My eyes widen. He shrugged a bit. "Just asking if you'd wish to join my guild." Kayla looked to me. "I won't go without Luce-chan." She pulled her black hair away from her face as her purple eyes glared at Wataru.

"That's fine, you can think about it as we train for the next three years." Wataru showed us the room we'd stay in. "Training starts the day after tomorrow." Wataru said walking out of the room as Nozomi poked her head in. "Gomen ne, Lucy-chan. Wataru isn't usually like this." Koda was at her feet.

"Souka, it's ok, Nozomi-chan. Come in here." Nozomi looked at me with surprise as she walked in and sat on the bed next to me and Kayla. "Nani, Lucy-chin? You looked sad." Kayla asked, pouting.

"May you girls promise me something?" I looked at them as tears swam in my eyes; they both grasp my hands and gasp. "Of course!" They said together not even looking at the other.

"When we get to Fairy tail, I want you to protect me if you girls think I'm being threatened by any of the guild members especially Natsu Dragneel. Keep him far away from me unless he wants a challenge." The girls nodded and pulled me into a hug. "We promise, Lucy-chan." Both their eyes swam with tears as we hugged close together.

**Thanks for reading, sorry it took me so long. I would've been done earlier but I been watching movies and Attack on Titan today so in advance say thank you to your mothers and have a happy mother's day XD **


	7. Chapter 6: Redemption

**Here's the next chapter, this one will probably just be about Fairy tail because I want to skip the training it may take two chapters before I even go back to Lucy's Point of view but that will be ok cause in the next chapter I was gonna introduce a viewing of the new Characters for the Guild Sun's Eden that way everyone knows the characters for the guild and can understand them before the actual meeting.**

**P.S I don't own any of the OC's nor fairy tail they belong to their original owners.**

_Every time we lie awake…_

_After ever hit we take…_

_Every feeling that I get…_

_But I haven't missed you yet…_

_Every roommate kept awake…_

_By every silent scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?! _

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you-Three days grace_

Chapter 6: Redemption

Back in Fairy tail

Gajeel's POV

The weeks went on, months went by and not a word from Lucy since that day. Everyone is quiet most are sad and wallow in their own pity it makes me sick sometimes to even watch. Wendy feels my uneasiness as well as Juvia. I looked behind me at Shrimp, who was Lucy's best friend before Lisanna came back. Juvia thought it would be kind of me to talk to her so I did what she said to keep courtesy.

"Oi, Shrimp." Levy was reading possibly the fourth book that week. It's been like this for a while from what I've noticed. She barely eats but when she does, she eats like a bird. All she does is read for a long time besides going on missions with her team. She doesn't even look up at me but I smell salt on her so when I gently shove the book away from her face I see her in tears.

"Oi, what's wrong?" I tried to have some concern in my voice but I never cared much for Levy even being Lucy's old friend. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed louder. "Lucy… When will she come home?!" Levy muttered to me. "Natsu said he heard you, Juvia and Wendy talking to her via Lacrima." Everyone heard that last part but pretended not to listen. Juvia and Wendy jumped to their feet as Natsu barged over to me. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"Where is Lucy?" he yelled in my face, tears stains covered his cheeks. His eyes were puffy and looked worst as he glared at me. "Don't know." I sighed. "Where?!" he yelled again but I was louder. "DON'T KNOW! See I said it! You happy, Salamander?!" I yelled breaking his grip on my shirt. I glared back at him as Juvia and Wendy came to my side. "Lucy-san hasn't contacted us for months. If we could guess now, she's most likely training with a man by the name of Wataru. The friends she met on the road mention that his magic is far greater than that of Dragon slayer magic." Juvia replayed the information that we had received form Lucy that day.

"Wataru?!" Natsu shouted. "Magic stronger than Dragon slayer?! That's bullshit and you should know it, Gajeel!" he glared at me but I looked away. "It's true. I've read up about him. His brother, Nagisa is a Guild master of a recent guild built 7 years ago, Nagisa has a special magic of his own called Sun Magic. Wataru has a special magic he learned directly from a Wolf. He has Wolf Slayer magic, said to be the rarest magic around besides lost magic." Wendy countered as she spoke highly of a man she didn't even know.

Gray stood up. "So you're saying, Lucy is training with a man whose magic is more powerful than a Dragon slayer's? If she learns that magic she could be stronger than any of you three." He pointed at Wendy, me and Natsu. Erza recalls. "If she can learn it correctly, might I add? That magic is rare so it's probably not even known to anyone. Who knows what kind of power Lucy could gain from that magic." I glared at the two.

"Why would you three even care in the first place? You're the ones who turned your back on her when Lisanna came back! You have no right to care or shed tears. I wouldn't be surprised if the reason she's learning his magic is to come back and wipe the godforsaken floor with the three of you." Juvia grabbed my arm as I was about to leap at Natsu. "Gajeel-san, we know Lucy-san. She'll want to make them pay but I feel as the ones who told her she should go, we must finish this ourselves for her sake!" Juvia glared at Team Natsu.

"Juvia-san is right. Though I would normally be against fighting among guild members but for Lucy's sake, we must." Wendy glared at them as well. Natsu grounded his teeth together. "Are you saying that Lucy shouldn't bother with us?!" Natsu took a step towards us.

"What we are saying Team Natsu," we said as we individually attacked team Natsu. Wendy went for Gray, Juvia went for Erza and I went for Natsu. They tried to dodge us but we have been training to be as strong as we can to support the members who lost hope long time ago. "Is that Lucy shouldn't be wasting time on us. She should be out to enjoy herself and live free," After Gray Erza and Natsu were on the ground, we finished speaking. "We think she should join Sun's Eden!"

"Sun's Eden?! What guild is that?!" Natsu yelled as he got up and attacked me. "The guild we mentioned that was made 7 years ago." Juvia replies with a mean smirk on her face.

"Nanda yo! Make the madness stop!" Lisanna cried out in a fit of rage. "Natsu-san, Erza-chan, Gray-san. You guys must apologize to Lucy-san when she comes back to visit the guild! She would be ashamed of this Guild and its members for behaving this way! We must be cheerful until the day she returns." Everyone looked in shock at Lisanna who crossed her arms and huffed in anger as she sat at the bar once more.

"That's was insightful, Lisanna." Levy replies as everyone starts to relax. Everyone looked to Levy with startled expressions. "We'll just wait for her then." I replied as I sat with Levy, Juvia and Wendy as the cheerful loudness once again returned to Fairy Tail.

**That's it for now, so now I'm gonna try my hand a writing an Ouran High school Host Club fanfiction, if I am successful! XD another opportunity to try something else out XD **

**Enjoy everyone and I must know who do you want to leave with Lucy after she arrives at Fairy tail?**

**Gajeel and Lily**

**Wendy and Carla**

**Or Juvia **


	8. NOT AN UPDATE!

**NOT AN UPDATE!**

**I put up a poll to see who would go with Lucy in this next chapter. It will be up for a week and in that time I want you guys to figure out who's gonna go with Lucy to Sun's Eden. (Don't worry about Team Natsu they'll visit the guild with whoever is left behind later) **

**I also need some Villain OC's or are you guys gonna make me DO EVERYTHING? *pouts* anyway I still need a Dark Guild name as well. I got one from CureNoble0 who came up with the other guild name Sun's Eden, she came up with Moon's Paradise so I haven't decided yet so you guys need to hurry up and tell me what you want, PM me if you have to I don't care just let me know damn it!**

**And while you're at the Poll go ahead and view my other stories. Here is a recommendation for one**

**Mastering the challenge- Blood Lad**

**Are you still here? - Kimi ni Todoke**


	9. Chapter 7: Going Home

**Hey everyone it's time for the next chapter of letting go, things have been crazy for a while and we'll finally get to read about Lucy going home. Check it out.**

**PS. I don't own the anime or OC's.**

**I may have to create some villain OC's or just use some past villains from the anime because there's too many OC's for this story I swear I got about 5 characters at Sun's Eden alone I think.**

_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

_If a great wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own?_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Wherever you will go- The Calling_

Chapter 7: Going home

3 years later

Lucy's POV

I look up at the sky the next day, my stuff packed into one thing besides the things in the celestial world. Nozomi looked at me curiously as a smile spread across her face. "Wataru seems happier now." The 13 year olds eyes twinkled in the sunlight as everyone walked out of the cabin. I looked back at Wataru who almost 3 years ago barely considered me a person with how powerful he truly was. Learning his magic taught me that he has more strength hidden away.

"On to Fairy tail!" Kayla and Nozomi nodded at me in a silent agreement we made 3 years ago. Their hair is a little longer than before but remained nothing different. Nozomi led the way as we all took off walking towards Crocus back towards the train station.

Mostly everyone slept on the train ride back, Nozomi and Kayla both held my hands in support. _Fairy tail. I wonder how everyone is…. _I could only think as the train sped down the tracks towards Hargeon.

Fairy Tail

Wendy's POV

The majority of the members were almost back to normal as the third year of Lucy's departure arrived just a month ago, Levy and I have bonded to most people's surprise. Because we were close with Lucy we liked to talk about her when Team Natsu wasn't around. They were still sulking around the Guild except Happy who was already around and enjoying himself with Carla.

Gajeel still stared at the Lacrima various days still worried while Juvia and I comforted him about his worries. We all were worried but Team Natsu was devastated the most out of everyone.

I felt a spark of something and smiled with Tears on my face but I didn't say a word because it was probably a hunch.

Path to Magnolia/Fairy tail

"Lucy-san!" everyone in town waved at me as I walked by the booths and shops. "Okarei, Lucy-san!" someone said to me handing me some flowers. "Thank you." I bowed as the person scampered off. "This place is so lively." Rockelle spoke from Kayla's arms. Koda wagged his tail and barked a greeting at everyone once in a while as we got closer to Fairy tail.

Nozomi waved at everyone who passed by. "I never seen so many people before." She cheered as Wataru kept his silence. A few more feet and we were in front of the guild. I smiled widely but still kept my expression cold so I can keep the pain away. Kayla and Nozomi shared a look as we entered the guild.

As we stepped through all I saw was laughter and cheers before someone shouted. "LUCY-SAN!" Wendy and Juvia ran towards me. "Wendy! Juvia!" As I run towards them I noticed Gajeel looking my way. I hugged both girls who immediately started to cry.

"We missed you so much, Lucy-san!" Wendy said as she pulled away from me as well as Juvia. She whipped her eyes. I looked to Gajeel, Lily and Carla who came over and hugged me. "Good to see you." Gajeel said giving me a quick hug so Lily and Carla can cuddle in my eyes with tears in their eyes.

"Gomen, you guys." I held out for as long as I could before the tears came forward. "Wan wana. Lucy-chan, don't cry." Kayla rubbed my arm and Nozomi patted my head.

"Ohayo!" the two said before introducing themselves. "I'm Kayla Bow, Earth Dragon Slayer, this is Rockelle." Kayla pointed to her Exceed who was staring at Lily before greeting him. "Hi~" She cheered. Lily blushed but didn't say anything. Gajeel introduced himself and the others. "Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer, this is Wendy Marvell Sky Dragon Slayer and Juvia Lockster, Water Mage, this is Pantherlily and Carla, our Exceeds."

Nozomi looked at Gajeel. "Nozomi Wisher, Take over Magic, I specialize in Angel Take over. This is Wataru Tachibana Ice Wolf Slayer and his partner Koda." Wataru just gave a peace sign without saying a word.

"Where is team Natsu?" I asked Gajeel when Nozomi was finished introducing everyone. "Out on a job, they should be back today at least." Lily answered for Gajeel who looked more pissed off.

"I want that match you promised me, Bunny Girl." I stared at him before getting a more serious look on my face. "Ok! I should warn you the magic I learned is twice as strong as Dragon slayer magic." Gajeel led me to the battle field the Guild had.

Nozomi, Kayla and Wataru watched my match while a lot of the members watched Gajeel as well. "Ready?" Master said as we took out stances. "Fight!" Gajeel went at it before me.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" I quickly jumped out of the way. "Fire Wolf's Howl!" I exhaled a stream of Fire. Wolf slayer and Dragon slayer magic was about equal in attacks. "Fire?!" Gajeel cried out. "How is it your element is different from Wolf boy over there?"

"I'll explain later we fight right now!" my hands turned into claws from the flames breathing onto them "Fire Wolf's crushing claw!" I swiped at Gajeel. He attacked me with his own punches. He was on the ground in no time. "I can keep going!" he bellowed as he got to stand up. "Let's do this!" I cried out as he came at me again.

Team Natsu

Natsu's POV

Damn that last mission was difficult! Erza actually got bruises from the fights. "Yu ok Erza?" I asked as we walked back to the guild. The mission wasn't even far away just over a mountain into a small village. "Yes, just sore." She was walking ok but she was bleeding from one leg.

Ice Prick wasn't any better; he was bleeding from one of his shoulders which were gradually healing. I came out with just scratches. I felt a boom coming from the guild and a strong magic as well. "Damn, something must be happening at the guild." I cried out as I took off running down the mountain.

We all took sometime but we finally reached the back side of the guild where I saw a person I haven't seen in 3 years, her blonde hair shining in the sun her fierce determined brown eyes and her radiating skin. "Lucy!" I shouted as tears treaded down my face.

"LUCY!" The three of us cried out as we got closer to see Lucy fighting Gajeel. "Lucy!" I shouted once more throwing her off for a second.

Lucy's POV

I heard someone shout my name as I finished the attack. "Fire wolf's kick." I knocked Gajeel to the ground as he got up and shook my hand. "That was amazing." He muttered as Kayla and Nozomi came rushing out to the field. "LUCY-CHAN!" They cheered hugging me tight.

"Lucy!" I heard the voice from earlier as the crowd broke open to reveal Natsu. He was covered in scratches and bruises besides the fact he was crying the only different thing was his hair was longer.

His eyes pooled with tears. "Is that really you?" Gray and Erza soon broke the crowd as Kayla and Nozomi broke off from me and nudged me to him, knowing he needs proof. After Kayla's final nudge I rush to his arms. "I'm here, Natsu." My voice was shaky but I stayed strong.

"I missed you so much!" Natsu sobbed louder as he crushed me to his chest while Era and Gray hugged me as well.

Nozomi's POV

I stared at Lucy-chan being hugged by the same man who drove her out of Fairy tail. I glared hatred at Natsu for her pain that she held 3 years ago. I looked to Kayla as well who nodded with me.

Kayla's POV

I glared at Natsu for every sake I have, Lucy deserves her own happiness and I know he's gonna beg her to stay. We have to be the reason she leaves or she'll never get happiness like she deserves.

Wataru's POV

I understood what Nozomi and Kayla told me the night before about Natsu Dragneel. He was best friends with Lucy but ended up abandoning her for another guild member who came back. I will help protect her so she can come to Sun's Eden where she belongs.

Normal view

"Lucy-chan." Lucy turned to look at Nozomi, Kayla and Wataru who were all glaring at Natsu. "Nanda yo? Who are you people?" Natsu already started getting enraged. "Don't even speak, Dragneel!" they cried out which left Natsu speechless. "How do you know my name?!" he took a few steps towards them after Lucy moved away from Natsu towards her new friends.

"Don't even start anything, Natsu." Natsu glanced at Lucy with surprise and shock across his face. "Who are they?" Lucy bit her lip before speaking. "They helped me. They're my friends. They don't belong anywhere. Nozomi Wisher," The pinkette huffed.

"And Wataru Tachibana," The black haired boy gruffed in response. "Both belong to Sun's Eden; Kayla-chan is the first person I met outside the guild." Lucy smiled at Kayla who came over and hugged her. Natsu's attention snapped. "You're a Dragon Slayer!" he pointed to Kayla who shook her hair out behind her before meeting his onyx eyes with her purple ones.

"Is that a problem, Salamander?" she glared before smiling at Lucy. "Lucy-chan saved me and Rockelle from getting kidnapped." Rockelle landed on Kayla's Shoulder. "We owe Lucy-chan everything for saving us." She cheered. "Gray's eyes widen in shock as did Erza. "An Exceed as well?"

Natsu stared at Lucy. "Who's the silent punk with the wolf?" Natsu glared at Wataru. "Don't tell me, this spineless fish taught you Wolf slayer magic?" Gray spoke out in shock.

"Don't mess with the three of us." Wataru spoke.

Lucy's POV

"STOP IT!" I got in between Wataru and Natsu as they about to slam into each other. "Yamino!" I shouted and they both stopped. "Natsu, don't be stupid. I only came back to give Gajeel his promise and that was to visit and to give him a match." I barked out the response as Kayla squeezed my shoulder.

Natsu glanced at me with hurt in his eyes. "You're not staying are you?" I don't answer him, so in return he comes over to me and shakes me by the shoulders. "WHY? Why don't you stay, Luce?! What do these guys have that you'd want to leave Fairy tail again?" Wataru got in the middle as Nozomi and Kayla came to my side.

"A chance to start over again." Kayla held me close. "She's told us her pain, shared her true feelings!" Kayla had tears in her eyes as she hugged me. Nozomi walked towards Natsu. "You know why she left, Dragneel?! She left to get stronger to overcome the pain that YOU CAUSED HER!" In a bright second Nozomi had transformed into an Angel. "I won't let you hurt Lucy-chan again!" Nozomi swung her angelic scythe towards Natsu's chest.

"NOZOMI!" I cried out before it made contact. I could see her shaking with her own pain as she stifled a cry. "Why, Lucy-chan! Let me make him pay for hurting you!" Nozomi turned my way as tears ran down her face as she stomped over to me. "What about the promise we made to you!? We promised to protect you if Natsu tried to make you stay!" Nozomi fell to her knees at my feet and clutched my legs.

"Let's go to Sun's Eden, Lucy-chan…" She whimpered, her Diamond shaped, faded red/pink guild mark showed up as her shirt slid down from her shoulders. I pulled on her arms as she jumped up into my arms as I caught her mid jump. "We'll go to Sun's Eden, like I promised." Nozomi, with watery eyes, squealed in delight and hugged me as Kayla and Wataru and Rockelle did.

"Lucy…" I looked at Natsu with cold hurt in my own eyes as he had glazed over pain and 3 years' worth of pain and loneliness. "This is the end of everything?" tears leaked from his eyes as I look around to see everyone crying. Levy hugged Gajeel as well. Everyone was crying. "I'll miss everyone, but I must find my own happiness." I said as Kayla, Wataru and Rockelle let go as I hugged a now sleeping Nozomi in my arms bridal style.

"Wait!" I turn around to a familiar voice. "I want to come with you guys."

**Who is the voice that belongs to a guild member? Vote on the poll to see who the one who leave Fairy tail with Lucy is. **


	10. Chapter 8: Chances and Change

**And the poll is officially closed! Hooray, thank you to all of those who voted on my Poll now you'll see the results because it was a landslide win! Hope you enjoy this new Chapter!**

_Gonna make a heart throb out of me_

_Just a bit of minor surgery_

_These desperate times call for desperate measures_

_I'll give you something to cry about_

_Show some skin and would be cache_

_How could you let this get to desperate measures now?_

_For a first effort this feels kinda last ditch_

_I guess this just got kinda drastic_

_Trust us you just fell off the bus baby_

_I can't let this, I can't let this,_

_I can't let this go_

_I can't let this, I can't let this _

_I can't let this go_

_Desperate measures-Marianas Trench_

Chapter 8: Chances and Change

"I'm going with you." Gajeel recalls as I turn to look at him. Wonder filled my eyes as Gajeel walked over to my new friends with Lily. "No, you can't leave Fairy tail, Gajeel. You got your second chance here, remember?" I stared at him as he grabbed both my arms and shook me. "You don't get it. Wendy, Juvia and I decided who would go with you. They both know that you need me more than you need their help at your new guild." Lily landed in my arms.

I stared down at him and petted his black fur. "You sure about this?" I asked Lily. "Of course. It's a new change of pace." Nozomi hugged me hard. "Awesome, Lucy-chan!" Kayla wrapped an arm around Gajeel's. "Nice to have you coming, Gajeel-san." She gave him thumbs up. Rockelle hugged Lily after he got out of my arms.

Natsu looked in my direction. "Don't leave Luce." A tear fell from his eye as he looked at me once more. I shook my head. I walked pass everyone and up to Natsu. I leaned into him and pressed my lips to his gently and he reacted in a snap. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close but I avoided it and pulled away. "I'll always love you, Natsu. Goodbye." I quickly ran off with Gajeel, Nozomi and Kayla calling after me. Only Kayla, Nozomi, Wataru and Rockelle were able to chase after me.

Gajeel's POV

I looked in the direction of Juvia and Wendy. I waved them over as they hugged me. "Good luck, Gajeel-san." They said with tears in their eyes. I patted both their heads before pulling Levy in for a quick kiss. She blushed like a headlight before I walked over to Master. He smiled at me. "Take care." He touched my arm, removing my guild mark and Lily's.

I turned to everyone in the field. "Thank you for everything, Fairy Tail." Lily had tears in his eyes. As we walked on Natsu got in the way. "Why did she do that?" he glared at me for the longest time before I even answered. "She cared for you, I don't even understand why. Good luck trying to find the guild anyway." I walked pass Levy who hugged me from behind.

I patted her on the head as I looked at Juvia and Wendy. "Come find the guild sometime." I waved goodbye before taking off running with Lily beside me as we tracked down the others who didn't get very far from Fairy tail.

Lucy's POV

I stopped half way through town, gasping for breath as footsteps pound the sidewalk behind me as the others caught up, surprisingly I see Gajeel and Lily apart of the group.

"Lucy-chan, let's head to Sun's Eden now." Nozomi patted my arm and hugged me close for being half my height. Wataru and Koda motioned towards the train station. Luckily for Gajeel and Kayla they had motion sickness pills on board for sale for 50 jewels.

We bought four for both trips the Hargeon train to Crocus and this one. Both Gajeel and Kayla relaxed instantly as the train began to move on towards Hargeon.

Kayla's POV

I looked over at Gajeel who was conversing with Lucy-chan. He seemed nice to our girl. I listened to them for a bit. "So I can see your training went well, how about you explain how you got a different element from Wolf boy over there." He pointed to Wataru who was next to a sleeping Nozomi who held Lily in her lap.

"Wataru explained that I can equip an element stone to my wrist band which will change the element of my magic. I have to collect the element stones myself though cause this one was Wataru's extra." She pointed to her new wrist band, it was white and it held a fire red crystal lacrima in the slot in the middle of the band.

Gajeel looked to Wataru and Nozomi who woke and yawned as I watched Rockelle nudge my side in her sleep. "How is your guild, Sun's Eden like?" Wataru looked up from under his bangs to look at Gajeel. "It's a nice guild, my brother brought the people together who work and live in the guild. There are only a few members. Matt, Adam, Tiff, Wisteria, Misty, and my brother, Nagisa the guild leader. Besides me and Nozomi." He looks away again, that's the second in command for Sun's Eden, cold and aloof.

"Sounds hopeful for a new start." Lily yawned as he sat up in Nozomi's lap. She scratched him under his chin. "You're such a cutie pie." She cooed as Lily purred loudly which made Gajeel chuckle. "I didn't think you were the sensitive spot kind of cat, Pantherlily." He laughed again as Lily blushed brightly which showed against his black fur.

"G-Gajeel!" Je leaped up from his spot and launched himself halfway across the row into Gajeel's lap who scratched him in the same place and on his back. "How sweet." Lucy giggled as I scratched Rockelle behind her ear. Nozomi and Lucy got enjoyment out of babying Koda who whined at them from the spot on the train floor.

Soon we arrived in Crocus once more, but we took our sweet time getting back on the path that led to Wataru's home. "Oi, where are we going anyway? I though Sun's Eden was in town." I laughed loudly with Rockelle and Nozomi. "What's so funny?" Lucy and Lily asked together but for different reasons. "Gajeel-san, Sun's Eden doesn't lie in Crocus, it lies in the mountains beyond a maze of a forest. Without me or Wataru you guys would be lost trying to even find Sun's Eden."

Gajeel looked confused as he met Lily's gaze as they all started to walk once more to catch up with Wataru and Koda. "Sounds tricky to get into, don't you think. A guild that nobody can find. Doesn't that sound sinical?" Lily asked. "Might as well be, Nagisa came up with the idea.

"He thought it would protect against any threat or robbers from stealing. Mostly everyone lives in the guild itself for protection because it has so much security in it, guard dogs, alarms, camera, shocking trip wires. Nagisa came up with everything besides Matt who thought of cameras and the trip wires. Magic trip wires that do certain things." Nozomi replies as we reached the woods.

"This is the only easy part." Wataru looked around then walked up to a bark on a tree, flipped up a secret panel, pushed three buttons then replaced the thing. The maze section opened up and we slide right through the side of it. The brightness faded as we looked upon a mountain side with double doors build into the side with a pathway leading up to it on the mountain was a framed sign looked like it was put into the mountain itself.

Lucy's POV

"Sun's Eden." I murmured. Gajeel and Kayla looked as surprised as I did as Nozomi ran up to the doors. "EVERYONE!" She screamed. We followed in afterward to see inside the guild which was build widen and high into the mountain. It was like someone cramped a hotel into the mountain itself because it looked so new and fancy.

Everyone sat a benches and a bar was to the back of the front part of the guild with a 30 year old lady working by the bar. "Welcome back. Oh, we have some new members?" the woman replies. "Hi, Tiff-chan!" Nozomi ran and hugged the beautiful woman, she was quiet lovely. Her wavy black hair reached her lower back and her beautiful blue eyes held her genuine excitement about us being there. "Hello, Tiff, my name is Lucy, this is Gajeel, Lily, Rockelle and Kayla." We all greeted her as she waved at us. "Nice to meet you. Honey? Matt! Adam! Wake up boys we got new members!" Tiff called out waking two people nearby.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Wataru, Nozomi your back." The older man scratched his head and the boy who looked just like the older man jumped up and hugged Koda. "Hi, boy." He looked at the 5 of us. "Hi, I'm Adam, that's my mom and my Dad's over there." Matt walked over to us. "I'm sorry." He said once more before shaking hands with Gajeel.

Matt and Adam had the same features and eye color. Both boys had black hair and golden eyes. The boy wore blue shorts and a plaid shirt which was buttoned down showing off a nice tank top with sneakers; he was about my age though he was just a bit taller than Nozomi herself. Matt was possibly as tall as Gajeel maybe an inch more. He wore a black tanked shirt with a grey cut off jacket that cut off above his stomach with matching grey shorts and flip flops.

The next two who came down was Wisteria Solari, who was age 19, who had long blonde hair which reached her ankles with a black beanie on her head with striking purple eyes piercing behind the bangs, she wore a white striped shirt with headphones wrapped around her neck, her jeans were dark blue and ripped up with red rain boots and yin and yang earrings and a black white and purple braided bracelet.

The other was Misty Silverfang who was age 18, who had cinnamon color and scented hair with one green eye and one blue eye, she wore a breast plate similar to Erza's but wore a cloak to cover most of her body besides her beautiful black boots and ripped cutoffs jeans; she wore a crystal pendant on her neck that shined like a rainbow of purple, blue and black colors.

"Hello, new members!" Misty cheered with enthusiasm which Wisteria lacked a bit of as she just waved her fist in the air slightly, saying "Whoop." The last person who came down was the same man I saw from Wataru's picture back at his cabin.

"Hello everyone. Welcome back brother." He gave Wataru a hug the squeezed Nozomi who practically leaped into his arms. "Nagisa-sama!" she giggled her pink hair bobbing up and down as she jumped with glee.

Nagisa clearly reminded me of Natsu in a way. His blonde shaggy hair covered most of his red eyes that has a shine to them that made them look less threating. He wore exactly a similar outfit that Natsu always wore, White vest, orange/red baggy pants and was wearing no shoes.

I could almost compare the facial structure he had to Natsu's to a T almost because he had more of a sleeker face than him that matched his brother. "New members?" I nodded when he looked at me then Gajeel and everyone else.

"I'm Lucy Heartifilia, this is Gajeel Redfox, Pantherlily, Rockelle and Kayla Bow." We all greeted the guild master. "Welcome to the guild, go over to Tiff and tell her what color you want." I picked a red but a bright red diamond which made the letters SE black, Gajeel picked black diamond which made the letters Grey, Kayla picked brown diamond which made the letters orange, Lily picked green diamond which had the letters black, and Rockelle picked white which made the letters black.

"You're now official members of Sun's Eden, congrats!" everyone cheered for us as they threw a party soon after. This place is amazing already!

**Finally finished guys, thank you everyone who gave me the OC's that I now finally featured in this chapter. I will tell a bit more about each characters as we go through, I used some ideas for some of the characters cause I wanted to get through so I muddled a few ideas and did something else.**

**Glad you guys waited so long. Enjoy and review that a bonus for me as well! XD **


	11. Chapter 9: Jealous and Hope

**We'll go check out Fairy tail in this new chapter! Ps I don't own Fairy tail or the OC's in this story also thank you for the 60 reviews I've reached on this story HOORAY! **

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the thing that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars _

_We'll be counting stars_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life like a swinging vie_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old but I'm not that old_

_Young but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_

_Doing the wrong thing_

_I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep _

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, we'll be counting stars._

_Hey_

_Counting Stars- One Republic_

Chapter 9: Jealous and hope

Fairy tail

Two weeks after Lucy's departure once more everything at Fairy Tail has gone south once more especially since Gajeel left with her.

Natsu's POV

I slouched against the bar counter once more for the fifth time that day. Gray has been trying to get my spirits up for the past four days. Even Levy is depressed because she didn't know Gajeel was gonna leave. That pissed me off what Lucy did; it also made me sad as well.

She just kissed me before taking off; it's the worst kind of goodbye in any case. Makes it sound like I'll never see her again. I slammed my hand on the table before walking out of the guild with Happy flying after me.

"Natsu!" I heard someone shout. I was surprised to turn and see Wendy and Levy coming up behind me. "Levy, Wendy." I greeted them with curiosity in my voice.

"We want to go see Lucy." Juvia walked out of the guild calling out. "Why's that my problem?" I asked my voice full of sarcasm. Juvia glared at me. "Juvia knows you're in pain for what Lucy did before leaving.

"A goodbye like that isn't necessary when you may see her once again." I clenched my fist before shouting. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW JUVIA!" I caught the attention of Erza and Gray who came rushing out of the guild.

"You made Lucy leave, you, Wendy and Gajeel made her leave!" Levy cut me off. "She wasn't happy, Natsu…" Levy's voice was so cold it left a burn on my self-esteem.

"She was upset you and everyone were paying attention of Lisanna. I know I was happy as well but I noticed her pain and yet she left without saying goodbye to me!" Levy grabbed my collar even though she was shorter than me, her eyes full of pain and tears.

"She should've left before! You hurt her all the time it's unforgivable! I'll be happy if she finds love at that new guild she belongs to now." My eyes grew cold and hateful. "NEVER!" I growled before Levy smacked me, caught me so off guard I fell backwards.

"She might as well because she's more deserving of a better man!" Levy screamed tears trailing her face. "You don't DESERVE HER!" Wendy walked over to Levy's side and hugged her tightly.

I got to my feet and started walking. "Where are you going?!" Gray and Erza called out to me. I turned to look without stopping. "Sun's Eden. I'm going to bring her home!" Unknowing to me Juvia, Wendy and Levy followed us…

Sun's Eden

Adam's POV

I watch from across the bar at Lucy. Two weeks in and everyone at the guild adores her. I smiled when she looks my way. I waved back to her as she continued her conversation with Nozomi on her magic. She's quiet curious about everyone's magic it almost funny if it weren't cute.

Dad came over to my side and saw what my attention was spent on. "So you like the new girl, Lucy?" I fumbled in my seat and cried out as I fell on the floor.

"Adam!" I heard Lucy call as she came to my side. "You ok?" I grinned but tried to hide my embarrassment. "I-I'm fine. Dad put a bug on my neck. It startled me cause it went down my shirt." I got to my feet and shook my shirt out making a bug appear. "EW!" Lucy screamed and jumped on the bar counter as Dad stepped on it

"Dad, that was gross." I cringed as Lucy went back to her conversation but kept an eye on me as I blushed and hissed at dad. "Maybe I do but so does everyone!" my face was as red as a tomato my golden eyes fixed on his expression, my black hair getting shaggy.

"You know that's not what I mean, Adam." Dad gave me the stink eye that meant I can read you. I blushed harder until my mom, Tiff slapped Dad on the back knocking him off the stool.

"Stop teasing my baby, Matthew!" Tiff huffed in response as she winked at me saying 'we'll talk later', I sighed in relief as my gaze returned to Lucy who was surround by the girls of the guild.

Even Wisteria who hardly utters a word and is always listening to music, is laughing her butt off. Misty is enjoying herself as well. I noticed Gajeel leaning against the wall talking to the other newbie, Kayla Bow whose long brown hair hangs low her eyes sparkling at whatever he's talking about. I overheard Lucy's conversation with Misty. "No way! You were friends with The Natsu Dragneel?!" she squealed.

"Natsu Dragneel?" I asked as I walked over. "Who's that?" Misty glanced up at me her blue and green eyes held excitement.

"He's one of the most popular Mages in Fairy Tail and the strongest Dragon Slayer, except for your Father and me and Gajeel." Lucy raised an eyebrow. She looked at me.

"Your father is a slayer?" I blurted out to fix the confusion. "He's actually a God Slayer like you and Wataru are Wolf Slayers." I blushed a bit but brushed it off.

"Oops, yeah!" Misty gasped in embarrassment. "He is strong." Lucy looked a bit distant for a second. "Hey. Did something happen?" I patted her arm. I stared at her.

"He was my partner on our team, his team actually. I left because of certain reasons that are not worth mentioning." Her eyes look sad. "I went back just a few weeks ago after my training with Wataru-san. Kayla and Nozomi had promise to protect me if things got hairy when Team Natsu came back."

Nozomi sighed as Kayla and Gajeel came over with their exceeds. "Aren't you from Fairy tail as well?" Wisteria looked at Gajeel who nodded as well. "I came from another guild as well, you could say that my former master, Jose was hired to kidnap Lucy and bring her home to her father. I got redeemed by Master Makarov who let me come to Fairy tail."

Lucy chuckled. "I remember how everyone hated you Gajeel! It was awful, Levy was the only one to give you the doubt." At the mention of this person Levy, Gajeel blushed. "Damn I miss her sometimes." Gajeel murmured.

Lucy gasped. "What did you do Gajeel?!" She snickered as Lily whispered in her ear. "You kissed her!" Lucy jumped up and squealed while Gajeel blushed so hard he hid his face in his long shaggy hair.

"Not funny, Bunny-girl." He snapped back. "What about that kiss you planted on Natsu as a goodbye!" Lucy turned beet red but with more sadness in her eyes. "That was awful of me to kiss and run away from him." She whispered.

"Just as bad as what I did." Gajeel replied. I glanced at Lucy before jumping up in my seat. "Well from what I can tell, Natsu-san didn't deserve you as a partner or a friend!" Lucy looked confused. "What do you mean, Adam?" Kayla asked her arms crossed.

"What I'm saying is… Lucy!" I got her attention in a second as a blush formed across my face. "Let's form a team!" I held my hand out to her. Lucy looked shocked. "I want to be in on this." Kayla put her hand on mine as well as Gajeel. "Let's be a team together!" Lily said jumping on Gajeel's shoulder.

Lucy looked dazzled as she grabbed my hand. "Let's form a team!" I grinned so wide tears came to my eyes as I hugged Lucy. "We'll be the best team in the whole guild! We'll be better than your old team I promise." Lucy grinned and hugged me back as well until my blush finally faded away.

"It's a promise, Adam!" She cheered. I finally let go as she went to Hug Kayla and Gajeel. I promise from this day forward as well to protect Lucy better than Natsu Dragneel to show I'm a better friend than he ever was.

**Sounds like Adam is crushing on Lucy and Natsu wants Lucy back in fairy tail. Sparks are gonna fly when Adam and Natsu meet XD this is the best chapter I've ever written because it's a double hitter on male character povs which I've never done before in one chapter! Hooray! **


	12. Chapter 10: LucyNatsu

**Finally! I'm back everyone time to see a new chapter of letting go. Let's head to it, Ps I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OCs or the guild name they belong who they belong to.**

_Louder, louder_

_The voices in my head_

_Whispers Taunting_

_All the things you said_

_Faster the days go by _

_And I'm still_

_Stuck in this moment_

_Of wanting you here_

_Time…_

_In the blink of an eye_

_You held my hand.._

_You held me tight_

_Now you're gone and I'm still crying_

_Shocked, broken I'm dying inside_

_Oooh_

_Inside…_

_Where are you?_

_I need you!_

_Don't leave me here on my own_

_Speak to me_

_Be near me!_

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me!_

_Haunted- Kelly Clarkson_

Chapter 10: Lucy's Sorrow and Natsu's Pain

Adam's POV

Sun's Eden was sure lively today, it's been about a month now since Lucy and the others joined and things were just getting crazier.

Gajeel and I are pretty much buds as far as Lucy know, I can tell he hates the fact that I'm crushing hard for Lucy. I kinda dislike him for hating how I'm crushing on his old guild mate.

It was a lazy day you could say. I rested my head on the table top as Lucy sat next to me and began reading her book.

"Ohayo, Lucy-chan." I looked up at her and grinned, my golden eyes sparkled as she grinned back at me. "Ohayo, Adam." She turned back to look at her book.

"Nani? What you reading?" I looked at the title. It was unfamiliar and I was an average reader unlike Wisteria who was the major book worm of the guild. "This is a book my friend, Levy-chan gave me." I cocked my head to the side.

"Levy, you mentioned her name before. She was your old guild mate right?" I fingered the cover, it said Story of Rapture.

**(A/n if none of you are familiar with the game Bioshock, you won't know why I used this idea nor understand what Rapture is)**

"Have you ever heard of Bioshock?" I asked as she continued to pause for my last question. Lucy looked at me and nodded.

"I've heard of it and its amazing game play. Actually a few of my friends made this book based off the game because I'm not a gamer and the storyline was amazing."

My eyes widen. "That's really amazing." I patted her head. "How do you like their story?" I asked as she went back to reading once more.

I noticed something different in Lucy's eyes. She had tear stains on her face. "Lucy…" I murmured as I pride her hand from the book which she used to cover her face. I threw the book towards my end of the table; she gasped and covered her face before I grabbed them pulling them away.

"Lucy!" I called as she buried her face in my shirt so I wouldn't see her tears. "Gomen… Gomen…" She whispered. I look down at her smooth blonde locks as she clenched my shirt in her fist.

"Lucy…" I whispered as she pulled away. "Talk to me! I'm right here for you, Lu!" I grabbed her arms before she could turn from me. I looked in Gajeel's direction who was held back by Wisteria and Kayla who was rubbing his arm.

"The memories are too much for me." She whispered. "I love Fairy tail but Sun's Eden has been so good to me. I wish I could forget Fairy tail." She whispered but I know she didn't mean it.

"You loved Fairy tail and you know you don't mean it." I murmured. I held her arms gently now. My golden eyes searched hers desperately. I pulled her to me and hugged her close. "Pick me, Lu! I'll make you happy! I'll help you forget that jerk Dragneel!" I held her close as she clutched my shirt once more.

I let Lucy out of my arms as she looked at me before kissing me. It was quick one but held emotion in it which I felt. She looked at me before saying. "Please help me forget." I held her close to me once more.

"**LUCY!"** A voice cried out.

Natsu's POV

30 minutes ago

We were on the final train to Crocus. Soon we'd be at the guild, known as Sun's Eden. I looked out as we piled off the train. Erza and Levy asked around about Sun's Eden and some folks pointed us in the direction of the woods.

"Hello?!" I called out. I noticed a cloaked person picking some fruit from the trees. Gray looked a bit suspicious as Juvia and Levy walked over to the tree. "Hello there!" they said together which startled the person as she let out a scream. "AH!" she landed on her butt in the leaves.

Wendy and Charla walked over. "You ok, miss?" the girls' hood fell off and revealed a cinnamon colored haired girl with one green and one blue eye. "Ow…!" she hissed as she got to her feet. The girl looked at me. "You're him." The girl glared hatefully at me.

"What did I do?!" I yelled as Erza and Gray pulled my ears. "OW!" I covered them and winced as they looked at the girl.

"You're Natsu." The girl hissed with full on venom. "We're here to see Lucy." Wendy begged the girl when she saw the guild mark on the woman's leg.

"I don't think her or her new team will be happy." That's the only thing that hit us straight on. "NEW TEAM?!" Gray Erza and I shouted.

"Juvia expected this to happen…" Juvia replied as she grabbed the barrel of apples the girl had. "What's your name, mage?" Levy asked pointing at her guild mark. "Misty Silverfang of Sun's Eden one of few Dragon slayers that the guild has." She turned her back to us.

"You may follow but I warn you, I will gladly help the master throw you all out if you cause trouble for us or Lucy." I glowered at the girl named Misty. "She's my friend!" I screamed out at her. Misty looked at me with furrowed brow. "Then why are you crying? Do you not know any more if she's still your friend?"

I gasped as I wiped my face my hand coming away with tears in my palm. "Natsu." Levy murmured. I clenched the fist that had my tears in it. "I need to see her." I walked towards Misty. "Take me to Lucy!" I grabbed her by her cloak, her eyes emotionless.

"Fine, Dragneel." Misty smacked my hand away before touching a bit of a tree revealing a touch pad. She touched some buttons on the pad before it re-sleeved itself and a crack in the hedging opened.

Misty escorted us inside the guild. "This is Sun's Eden, be wary of the guild members." She opened the door and closed it as we walked towards it.

As I opened the door there was a black haired golden eyed male hugging Lucy to him, tears down her face and worry was plastered on the males.

"LUCY!" I cried out as the male looked up at me. The male jumped out towards me. "Dragneel!" He swung his fist towards me.

"Adam, no!" Lucy spun and grabbed the male by the arm before his fist could reach my face. Adam, the black haired male, turned to look at Lucy. "Lu, don't stop me!" She pulled him back even though he could've knocked her grip off.

"Don't do anything." Lucy had a distant look in her eyes as she looked up at Adam. I glanced from him to Lucy. Wendy and Levy rushed Lucy. "Lucy!" They cried out in union as they hugged Lucy.

"Nani?! Levy-chan, Wendy?!" Lucy snapped out of her daze from looking at Adam. Gajeel noticed us and walked over. "Hey." He looked Erza, Gray and me over but smiled at Juvia, Wendy and Charla but hugged Levy. "Hey, kid." He said as Levy hugged him tight.

"How's Sun's Eden treating you?" She said hugging him as well. Lucy finally looked up at me. "Natsu?" Her eyes watered over before she looked away. "Why are you even here?" She said that as Gray walked towards and hugged her. "Hey, Luce." Erza did the same but stifled a sob as she let her go.

"We miss you Lucy." Gray murmured as he clenched his fist. "We wish you would come back to Fairy Tail." Erza looked down as Gray patted her shoulder. Lucy looked at the two of them as Juvia welcomed a hug to her, giving her a silent greeting.

"I can't go back, Gray, Erza." She sighed as she looked down at her element bracelet. Levy looked over at her as I did. "Lucy. What will it take for you to come back to Fairy tail." I looked down from her as she looked at me the minute I spoke.

"She can't go back!" a girl with long blonde hair and a beanie on her head said. "Wisteria, it's not our fight." Misty shushed the blonde as she hugged Misty and looked at the group forming around Team Natsu.

"Well, well. Look what we have here!" a blonde haired man, my age but looked like he could be older and red eyes, walked over to the group with Wataru beside him. "Nagisa-sama." Adam gasped; a look of fear crossed his face. Lucy had the same look as well. I could tell this man was the guild master.

"Fairy Tail Mages, I presume." Nagisa replies in his semi booming voice as he looked us over. "Gomen, Nagisa-sama. They were just leaving." Lucy glared coldly at all of us. "Luce," Gajeel hissed, trying to sooth her nerves. "Sorry, Master Nagisa. They came to visit Lucy and me." Gajeel patted the master's shoulder.

"I trust your word, Gajeel-kun. Wataru-nii was just worried as well." He turned back to his office with Wataru giving me one last look before walking on. Kayla walked out behind Gajeel and got in my face. "Get out, Dragneel!" she glared and snarled. "Make me, Bow!" I glared at her as well.

"That's not her job." I didn't see it coming as Adam swung his flaming green fist in my direction. "You're a Dragonslayer?!" I cried in surprise as I got out of the way as he slammed a stool into my chest.

"Adam!" Lucy cried out as Gajeel and Kayla grabbed her. "Natsu" Erza and Gray cried as well as I knocked Adam away. "She can't go back!" Adam screamed as I landed a punch on him.

"What makes you think she won't go back?!" I grabbed his hands in a lock as he glared at me, his golden eyes spiking. "She has a life here! Everyone here cares about her and it's been only a month since she's been here!" He cried out.

"Don't make excuses!" I yelled as he threw me backwards. "Natsu! Stop!" Erza cried as I landed into the bar, making the barmaid shriek in surprise. "Mom! You ok!" Adam cried out as he climbed behind the bar to help up the 30 year old woman.

"I'm fine." She said before slamming me with a frying pan, knocking me away. "Go get him, sweetie." The lady, who had black hair and gleaming blue eyes cheered. "Ok, mom!" Adam jumped over the bar area and walked to my position on top of a table.

"That old bird has a mean swing!" I groaned as I fixed my jaw. Adam swung his fist at me again. "That's my mother you scum!" he picked me up by my vest and flung me into the wall.

"Adam! Stop!" Lucy finally broke away from the two Dragon slayers and ran to Adam who was marching towards me. "Stop it!" She hugged him from behind. I looked at them as I listened to Lucy's tears. "You love him…" I whispered. Everyone looked at me as I got to my feet. "You love HIM, don't you!?" I yelled as I stomped towards Adam and Lucy.

"Natsu, that's enough!" Gajeel caught me before I even lifted my arm at Adam. Nagisa walked out of his office. "Nani? Nani? Adam-kun, your ruckus has destroyed my guild again. You're such a fighter. You should've though how Lucy felt about you fighting." Adam's eyes widen as his gaze snapped towards the guild master, then down at a crying Lucy.

He turned to me. "Get out Dragneel!" someone grabbed my arm. "I have a better idea." An older man, in his late 20s who looked exactly like Adam, spoke. He dragged me over to a cell and shoved me into it.

"Damn you old man!" the old man smacked me. "Shut your trap! And I'm not old. My own son kicked your butt." My eyes widen. "You're his father." I looked at Adam the back at the man. "Matt-san," Lucy sighed before letting go of Adam to walk over to the cell.

"Why do you want to be here, Lucy?!" I yelled as Juvia walked over to me and knocked her fist on my head. "You're a fool." She walked away to sit with Wendy, Gajeel and Levy.

Lucy's POV

I never thought they would come here. I had hoped they wouldn't. I look in the direction of Erza and Gray who were conversing with Wisteria and Misty who were both sending me hopeful glances. Tiff gave me a sweet smile as I walked over to her. "Hi, Tiff." I grinned as she gave me a glass of orange juice, my usual that she made by herself.

"Hi, Lu-Lu. So that was a big surprise to see your old guild mates come by." Tiff's smile wavered as she glances at Natsu's direction as she slouched in the cell. I drained the rest of my juice before I walked over to the cell to have a chat with Natsu.

He looked sad but I knew he wouldn't look at me so I spoke. "Natsu, why did you do that?" He blinked and turned his gaze to mine. "Luce, I'm sorry for everything I done wrong!" He choked up as tears fell from his eyes. "Just come home! Home to Fairy tail!" he gripped the bars as he begged me with his eyes.

I had to look away. "Natsu i-" Natsu hurried to say. "No, let me speak!" he coughed before he started. "I love you Luce! I've been in love with you for a long time now. I don't remember when I first did but I know that I can't live without you in my life! Please leave Sun's Eden with your friends and come home with us to Fairy tail."

I choked and hiccupped. I coughed before saying. "What friends? You guys ditched me for Lisanna. Just go back home, Natsu. I don't need your help or support anymore. I have a new team, a real team that needs me. And one day we'll be stronger than Team Natsu ever was when I was on it."

I slammed open his cell door and Gray walked over and dragged him out. "It was good to see you, Lu." He smiled before dragging Natsu onto his back, who was quiet and unresponsive.

Juvia, Wendy and Levy looked at me before I motioned them to go. Levy hugged me tight. "I don't want to leave you again, Lu-chan." Levy sobbed into my chest as did Juvia and Wendy.

"It's time for you girls to go." I had tears in my eyes as I ushered them towards the guild doors where Erza and Gray were waiting with Natsu on Gray's back. "Goodbye, old friends." I whispered as Misty magically opened the door with a wave of her hand and closed it hard behind them.

**Boy that was a roughed up chapter to start off the summer with this story XD anyway hope you guys enjoyed that moment with Adam and Lucy and enjoyed Lucy ripping Natsu's heart out, I think I enjoyed writing that the most besides Adam kicking his ass XD **

**I'm So mean to Natsu in this story XD **


	13. Chapter 11: Return of a Legend

**Hopefully this chapter will go well, I've been so busy lately I just hope I don't screw it up again. Also happy early 4****th**** of July! XD enjoy some barbecue for me! Ps. I don't own any OCs, The guild, Sun's Eden or Fairy Tail they belong to their rightful owners.**

_Fear can drive stick_

_And it's taking me down this road_

_A road down which, I swore I'd never go_

_And here I sit_

_Thinking of god knows what_

_Afraid to admit_

_I might self-destruct_

_So lock the windows_

_And bolt the door_

_Cause I've got enough problems_

_Without creating more_

_I feel like I was born_

_To devastation and reform_

_Destroying everything I loved_

_And the worst part is_

_I pull my heart out reconstruct_

_And in the end it's nothing but_

_A shell of what I had when I first started_

_Devastation and reform-Relient K_

Chapter 11: Return of a Legend

Adam's POV

I thought today my team would go out on a mission, but just my luck, both Pantherlily and Rockelle got sick and neither dragon slayer wanted to leave their partner behind even though it was just an errand mission to retrieve some herbs for a medical praticer.

Lucy didn't want to do it either she was worried for them as well cause they both passed out entering the guild from going to the market in crocus for Mom who needed more supplies.

Dad wasn't much help either, he was complaining about how Arc wasn't back yet. That... And he was drunk. "Where is he?!" Dad yelled again slamming down another beer.

"Dad, chill. Your drunk, you old fool!" I shouted for the 12th time. "Your god father hasn't come back from his 2 month mission! Neither have the twins." Dad slammed his face on the table.

"Nani? Adam-kun? What's Matt-san yelling about?" Nozomi cheered her pink pigtails bounced as she walked down the stairs from the guild housing area. I banged my head on the table next to Lucy, startling her out of her daze.

"Eh?!" she squealed as I murmured loudly. "He's upset that Arc isn't back!" I punched the table with a lit fist but the table didn't break since it was made out of Limestone and marble.

"Who's Arc?" Kayla said walking into the room from the kitchen; she was wearing an apron on over her nice green dress she once said that her mother gave her before she left home.

"My God Father. He's an S class mage who goes on long missions that takes him usual 2 to 3 months out of a year, he's hardly seen around the guild besides Jack and Luke, Twin brothers who travel with him. Both are dragon slayers as well." I muttered with my face still pressed against the table top. Lucy cupped her cheek as she looked up.

"Boy, this guild is just full of Dragon Slayers, isn't it?" I laughed as I looked up at her. "Mostly. Wisteria, Nagisa-sama, Nozomi and You are the only Non-Slayers here." She looked puzzled a bit. "What magic does your mom have?" I grinned widely. "She has Angel slayer magic." She gaped at me as I laughed loudly.

"Out of everyone here, Adam is the strongest slayer. He has Ultimate Dragon slayer magic, which is like the god or king of Dragon slayer magic. It combines all elements into a special one that packs the power of every element known to mankind including space, time and cosmic Element." Nozomi cheered as she flipped on her back as she layed on top of the table.

"Amazing! What do the twins have?" I tapped my chin, thinking. "Luke has Poison Demon slayer magic, Jack has Lightning Demon slayer magic. Arc uses Darkness Dragon slayer magic." Lucy looked stunned and surprised.

"Damn, that's amazing." She murmured looking at her hand made book her friends gave her. I tuck her hair back behind her ear and kissed her forehead as she paid no mind to me as she read her book.

I listened in to something as a pounding noise creep closer outside as Wisteria came in screeching in shock. "Arc-sama is here!" Wisteria had hearts in her eyes, she was head over heels in love with Arc, I guess it's because he brought her back after saving her from a wild animal.

The doors busted off their hinges as usual when Uncle Arc and the twins came home, you could say Jack and Luke are like my cousins/ older brothers. I've known them so long since I was a kid, I just assumed that they were Arc's kids. I never asked because either way they were like an extended family to me.

Lucy's POV

I looked in the direction of the noise as the guild doors flew off the hinges as I scream, three men walked in all having Sun's Eden's guild mark. The one in the front was the oldest, a man in his late 20's about the similar age of Matt. He had black hair with blue highlights and his clothes are a back and greenish t-shirt with the guild's symbol on it and a pair of black jeans with thick brown boots with black flames on them. On his arm was a black dragon emblem, it looked like a dragon that I encountered on Tenoru, Acnolonogia. His eyes were a bright blue almost a snowy blue and sky blue mixed together.

One of the other boys had green hair parted to the right in a short cut but the rest of his hair tied into a right side ponytail and his clothes are a green jacket and a white t-shirt under the jacket and a pair of jeans cut off at the knee with black sturdy hiker's boots. His right eye is a light grey color while the other is a light blue like the older gentleman; the boy looked about 19/20.

The last one had has yellow hair parted to the left in a short cut as well with a ponytail on the left side of his head. I noticed that there was a scar on his shoulder and his clothes are the same as the other boy but has a yellow jacket and a red t-shirt under the jacket, his boots were more worn but had little symbols on the heel and a dragon on the side.

Both boys had a dragon on their arms as well but it looked more demonic than Dragon. His right eye was a light purple and his left was the same as the other boy, a light blue/sky blue color.

"Ohayo, Minna!" the man in front bellowed as everyone came out into the open. "Arc-sama!" Misty cried out as Nagisa-sama came down from his office. "Oh, my dear friend, Arc Logia It's so good to see you and the twins, Jack and Luke Logia." I looked at the twins who Adam got up to greet. "Jack-kun, Luke-kun, how did it go this time with Uncle Arc?" Adam pulled the twins down towards my direction.

"I see we have new members, Adam-kun." Luke said enthusiastically. Jack looked a bit bored but perked up when he saw Nozomi. "Kya! Nozomi-chan!" Jack chuckled as he jumped towards Nozomi who screamed and hit him. "Jack-kun!" she whined. She pouted as Jack, who had green hair pulled her towards the table.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. I came from Fairy tail." Luke held his hand out to me. "Ohayo, Lucy. So nice to meet you. Adam-kun not causing you any trouble is he?" He knocked Adam on the head as Gajeel and Kayla came over to us. "Ohayo, Adam-san." They said as they sat down next to me with they're exceeds. Everyone exchanged greetings as Matt dragged Arc over to us.

"Arc-Nii, I'd like you to meet my son's new team," Arc looked at me with his cool blue eyes and a warm smile on his face. "Hello everyone, I'm Adam's Uncle/Godfather. Name's Arc Logia, I see you met my kids, Jack and Luke." I nodded and looked at Arc who seemed very familiar. His hair was kinda on the long side but not long enough to be called a hipster.

I looked at them with curiosity and puzzlement. I got to my feet. "I don't trust you." But he didn't hear me as he attacked Nagisa who met him half way. "How are you my friend?" Nagisa-sama blocked his kick.

Arc-sama chuckled and jumped back and came at him with a flamed fist, a Dark flame spouted from it. "Dark Dragon Slayer…" Kayla observed as Nagisa-sama's sun beam blast took a hit before they bowed in each other's presences.

"You never change, Nagisa-kun." Arc-sama bellowed with laughter as he wrapped an arm around the master's shoulders. His blonde hair got in his eyes as his red eyes shine with enthusiasm. "It's always good to see my old rival from time to time. You haven't changed since we met." Nagisa-sama laughed as he called out. "Let us welcome home our kin, Arc Logia and his kids, Luke and Jack Logia, our very own Demon Twins."

Adam's POV

I sat down with Lucy as I laughed when Uncle Arc flipped Nagisa-sama over his shoulder and landed him on the guild floor. "Nice one Uncle!" I called as Dad slapped my back. "Don't encourage your disobedient uncle!" Dad tripped over Lucy's chair and passed out drunk with his fifth bottle of vodka.

"Dad…" I sweat dropped as I look at my excuse for a Father. Mom yelled out from the bar area. "Arc-kun, pick up your damn brother!" Mom looked a bit testy with a big tick mark on her forehead as she shot daggers into my Dad's back.

I watched as Arc pulled dad towards the bar to rest him on a stool so he could rest from his hangover.

Back in Crocus, Natsu's POV

I woke to the gang at a rest stop and I noticed we were far away from Sun's Eden. "I need to go back!" I cried out as I took off running before Happy grabbed me by the collar and stopped me in my tracks. "Natsu! Matte! We can't go back, Lucy kicked us out!" my partner whined as Erza smacked me on the head and Gray jabbed me in the gut.

"Knock it off you guys!" Levy cried as she pulled Happy off my collar. "Juvia agrees, Natsu-san. You can't go back to Sun's Eden, unless you plan to join and prove you're better for Lucy-san." That made me blink. "That's perfect, Juvia! I'll go back and beg Nigisam so I can join their guild."

Levy glared at me. "His name is Nagisa-sama!" I looked at her. "Nagisa-sama, that's his name?" I blinked looking at them. "You better hope that works Natsu." Wendy replies sighing holding Charla in her arms.

"Happy should go with you." Erza and Gray replied as I walked on. "Sure, sure." I murmured not listening as I walked back to Sun's Eden. Happy flew beside me. "You sure they're gonna let us join? Wataru and Adam won't necessarily vogue for us." I hummed and looked at him. "Lucy might though and Gajeel is sure to vogue for us."

Jack's POV Back at Sun's Eden

It seems pleasant enough for me and nii-san to stay put as well as Arc to stay as well, we need to protect his identity so we must stay put.

**This was a hard chapter to write it took me well over a week and a half to work on it. Hope you enjoy and I'd like to thank my friend, Maverickdm for allowing me to use Jack, Luke and Arc. Thank you for requesting them, my dear friend. **

**Hope you enjoyed this one and see you next chapter **


End file.
